Family Business
by sweet krab whacka
Summary: A girl? A shoelace? An interesting first meeting. This is just a tester, I don't know if I'll continue, if you want me to, please review.


1Disclaimer: I do not own Melinda, or Jim, or any of the other characters that appear from the television show Ghost Whisperer.

A/N: Okay, so this is my first Ghost Whisperer fic, so let me know what you think. It would be much appreciated. :)

Melinda put the jeep in park and plucked the keys from the ignition, whole heartedly glad to be home. When she opened the door, the smell of alfredo pasta was in the air. Jim was making dinner and setting the table. A girl was sitting on the island, watching the pot and pasta boiling away. She looked incredibly bored, sitting cross legged with her head resting on her arms which were resting on her knees. The girl glanced at Jim.

"You going to stir that?" Jim ignored her and looked up as Melinda entered the kitchen.

"Mel." He made a bee line for her and enfolded her in his strong protective arms. "I made dinner." He smiled, very proud of himself.

"I can see that." She smiled back, forgetting completely the girl on the counter by the food.

"Come on, before it gets cold." He served the plates of food up and they sat down to eat. Melinda sat down to her food, glancing at the girl every few minutes. She was still sitting there, but inspecting a fork with one hand, the other still holding up her chin. She continued her conversation with Jim about her day, and then his. He didn't appear to notice that there was a fork floating in the air above the counter. Of course, why would he when the only thing he wanted to look at was the woman sitting in front of him.

"Today some of the guys went to the baseball field during lunch to have a bit of a game."

"Oh yeah? Who won?" She never did get the answer. He had just taken a bite of his linguini when his face went funny and he concentrated on chewing for the moment. He reached into his mouth and pulled out a piece of the pasta, although it wasn't pasta. It was a shoelace. The girl watched this with wide eyes.

"That's where it went!" She exclaimed, tossing the fork aside, letting it clatter to the counter and leaped off to retrieve the missing shoelace to her chucks. Jim jumped when the fork clattered, finally taking notice. Suddenly, the string was plucked from his fingers and taken over to the sink, but there was nothing there. No matter how many times he had to witness this, he still couldn't quite get used to it. The tap turned on, and the sauce was washed off of the lace and the tap was turned off again. Then the lace disappeared.

"Melinda, why do you have to bring your work home with you?" Jim put his head on his hands in exasperation.

"Sorry." She smiled innocently. He could never be mad at her.

"Now my shoelace is all wet." The girl complained, sitting on the counter again, lacing it back into her shoe. Melinda scratched behind her ear.

"C-can I help you?" She asked. The girl looked straight at her, it was a look full of meaning, and then, she disappeared.

"Is it a man or a woman?" Jim asked, picking at his food.

"It's a girl. Maybe late teens, not over twenty, that's for sure." She shook her head, turning back to look at Jim.

"A girl. Hm. That's interesting." He took a little bite of food, inspecting it for more shoelaces before he put it in his mouth. "What's she like?" He asked, somewhat interested. Melinda didn't normally get teens.

"She's kind of...what's the word?" She racked her brain. "Emo?" She tested. "She's got black hair, with that flippy thing that's half over her face. From what I saw, she was very pretty. She had the clearest blue eyes I've ever seen, clearer than yours. She wasn't very tall either. She might come up to your shoulder. _Might_." She emphasized. "That was the shoelace to her chucks in your food. She didn't say much. What she did say was kind of cynical and slightly sarcastic." She smiled, taking her first bite of food.

"She sounds a little familiar. Than again, most emo's look alike don't they?" He grinned wickedly. They continued their dinner in peace, not a sound from the girl with the shoelaces, but Melinda couldn't help thinking what that girl needed to crossover.

A/N: As you've probably guessed. This is just a tester. I didn't know how I liked it, and I don't know how you'll like it. Please read and review, it would make my day/week/month/whatever. Please and thank you. :D


End file.
